The Crystal Armor
by Kittymon
Summary: The Ronins sense a new armor and a new evil...and to top it off, a foreign exchange student is living with them. Will they be able to keep their armors a secret and find the other one?
1. Default Chapter

The Crystal Armor: Part I  
  
It was a warm, sunny summer day. School was over and the ronin warriors were relaxing at Mia's home, since she invited them to stay until they graduated from school. Everyone in the house was active. Ryo was trying to pull Rowen out of bed, literally since he is a heavy sleeper. Cye was in the kitchen, brewing up lunch large enough for a house of 20 people. Of course, Kento was nearby, waiting for Cye to finish cooking his lunch. And Sage was at the dock, meditating. "Come on, Cye", moaned Kento "I'm starving here!" "I don't see how," the British boy replied calmly. "After all, you helped yourself to twelve pancakes this morning." "Hey, I'm a growing boy. Need the food to keep me active." Kento gave a big grin and Cye merely shook his head. Then they heard a yell of surprise from upstairs, then running feet and some threats which they knew could only be Rowen's. "DAMN YOU, RYO!" the blue-haired genius yelled. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU PUT ICE IN MY SHORTS!" Kento started to snicker as Ryo jumped down the flight of stairs, landed and hid for cover in the kitchen. "Man," said Ryo, "You'd think he'd be glad to be up and about. But, hey, at least I got him out of bed before noon." Cye watched as Rowen came down, in his wet, cold shorts, glaring at Ryo. He had his hands in a choking position in front of him and was about to grind his teeth out and leave only the gums. "Calm down, Rowen" said Cye. "At least you are in time for lunch." He shows Rowen the hamburgers and hot dogs he fixed up. The scent reached Rowen's nose and his anger and drowsiness were swept away. "I'll get you another day, Ryo," Rowen threatened as he sat at the table, "when you least expect it." He started eating his hamburger with Kento. "I think I'll go tell Sage that lunch is ready and about to be gone" said Ryo. He runs out rather swiftly, pondering what trick Rowen had in store for him. He approached Sage cautiously and looked out at the water. "You know, Sage, it's practically noon and you're still out here meditating." "I was thinking about a strange dream I've been having," Sage said, eyes still closed "and I think we're going to have another member joining us. Cye said he had the same dream this morning." "So. should we have our guard up?" Ryo asked, inquisitively. "No." Sage said, standing up and smiling at him "we should go eat before Kento gets it all." They both laugh and wander back inside, seeing that Kento was eating most of the hamburgers. They managed to get two for themselves before Kento ate the rest. "There goes my lunch." Cye said, shaking his head a bit and brushing back his auburn hair. The front door opened and Mia came in holding a rather large sack of groceries. "Guys! Come in here. I need you to help me with the groceries. Then I need to tell you all something." They all came and brought in nine bags of groceries. When they had put them all away, they sat in the living room and waited to hear what Mia had to tell them. "I have to tell you guys that you are going to have another roommate. This person is going to be an exchange student from Ireland. I decided to let them stay with us since no one wanted an exchange student in their house." "Hey!" said Kento "Now Cye has a nice English buddy to talk to!" He starts giving Cye a noogie. "HEY!" Cye yelled "STOP IT!" "Do you know the guy's name, Mia?" Rowen asked, ignoring the playful brawl between Kento and Cye. "Well, the thing is, it's actually a girl." Mia said, gaining the attention of all the ronins. "Her name is Lori Flynn. She will be taking the spare room and I better not hear one cruel comment from any of you or you'll be sleeping outside." "A girl?" said Sage, brushing back a large lock of honey-blonde hair from his right eye, but it soon returned there when he removed his hand. "Are you sure that's wise, Mia? She might freak seeing White Blaze or any of us in our armor." "I realize that, Sage," Mia said with a sigh, "but she sounded like she really wanted to come to Japan. She's coming in three weeks so we need to get this place cleaned up." And so, they set to work, each wondering what she'll look like but Cye, Sage and Ryo were wondering if she had anything to do with the new armor that was in Cye and Sage's dreams. To Be Continued. 


	2. The Crystal Armor Part II

The Crystal Armor: Part II  
  
Cye laid back in the uncomfortable waiting chair with Kento stuffing his face with some of the food he brought from home. They were at the airport to pick up the Irish student. Everyone else was busy with activities. Mia was watching Ryo playing at his soccer game, Sage was at his job at a dojo and Rowen was taking a nap. Cye and Kento volunteered to pick the girl up. "Cye, when's her flight supposed to come? I'm getting hungry" Kento complained, throwing away the empty bag that had the food he brought. "Kento, for the eighth time," Cye sighed, "she'll be here at noon. It's only 11:55, so just wait a little longer." He looked out the window at the planes coming and going, trying to get Kento to be quiet. Five minutes later, a voice comes over the intercom. "Flight 153 from Ireland, now arriving. Flight 153 from Ireland, now arriving." "Alright, Kento" said Cye as he stood up, "that's the one so let's go find her. She should be wearing a shamrock." "I hope she's pretty," Kento muttered, smiling as he picked up a small sign he made to welcome her. "You're starting to sound like Sage," Cye shook his head and looked at the crowd exiting the plane, "just keep your eyes open."  
  
Lori picked up her backpack and started exiting the plane. She had strawberry-blonde hair down to her shoulders and crystal clear blue eyes. She adjusted the shamrock pin on her yellow blouse and pulled down at her jean skirt. She didn't know much about her host except that she was kind enough to take her in. She put one of her hands in her pockets, clutching a small item in her pocket. As she entered the airport waiting room, she looked around and waited for someone to come get her. She suddenly spotted a sign up in the air behind a young man with auburn hair and sea-green eyes, saying "Welcome, Laurie Flinn". She gave a small giggle and walked towards him and his large friend holding the sign. "Um.hi," she said, gaining their attention, with her Irish accent, "Are you friends of Mia Yagyu?" "Hi!" said Kento, "Yeah, we came to take you to her house since she's busy at the moment. I'm Kento Rei Faun and my speechless friend is Cye Mouri." Kento noticed Cye wasn't doing anything to introduce himself, only blushing. So Kento nudged him extremely hard in the ribs. "Wha.oh!" Cye said blushing a bit more, "Yeah. Hi." Cye then noticed the sign Kento was holding. "Please tell me she didn't see that." "Hey! Are you saying that my idea is stupid?" Kento questioned Cye. "Well, you did kind of spell my name wrong." said Lori, shrugging as she smiled at Kento, "but it's the thought that counts." "Come on," said Kento, enthusiastically walking toward the baggage claim. She smiled and walked alongside Cye. "Is your friend always this active?" she asked him. "Sometimes, but only when he knows he's going to be able to eat soon" Cye said shaking his head, glancing occasionally at her. She was about as tall as him only three inches shorter. He was really trying to not look down at her chest but to keep his eyes on Kento, who was looking through the luggage claim. "Oh, don't bother," she said as she picked up a lean case and put it over her shoulder, "you don't need to get my things. You might accidentally break the item I have in here." She smiled and was about to pick up her other suitcases when Kento grabbed them anyway. "Sorry," Kento said, winking his eye at her, "that would make us look like unkind hosts." As they started walking out to the jeep, Lori kept her hand closed on the item in her pocket and keeping a smile on her face, even with the trouble she knew might be coming. She felt a chill run down her spine and she turned around quickly. Kento and Cye looked at her curiously. "You ok, Lori?" Cye asked. "You look like something's wrong." "No." she said, shaking her head and holding it with her hand, "it's nothing. I just thought. never mind. Could you guys just take me to Mia's house?" They nodded and opened the door for her. As Kento started the car, she took one last look out the window, knowing something was out there.  
  
"So. you can sense me, can you?" said a raspy voice, coming from a dark figure staring down at the jeep as it drove away, on top of the airport. "This is interesting, for neither of those ronins sensed me. Well, this will make it a bit harder for me to kill you, my little prey." He sneered and slowly disappeared from his spot, returning to his dark lair. 


	3. The Crystal Armor Part III

The Crystal Armor: PartIII  
  
Rowen woke up, not to gracefully, after falling from his warm, soft spot on the couch. He grumbled and looked at the clock. 11:59. That girl's flight must be arriving. He slowly got up, groaning and rubbing his hurt back. He planed on making something for her, like a cake. Unfortunately, unlike Cye, he had no cooking talent and usually ended up blowing up the kitchen. But he was going to try and show the others he can cook and not kill anyone with his cooking. He wandered into the kitchen and looked at a Betty Crocker cake mix. "This doesn't seem to hard," Rowen thought, "but what kind of cups do they mean?"  
  
Lori gazed out at the mountains and the forests in awe. She normally lived near the ocean and the forest but had never seen a mountain. She felt more at ease now that she didn't feel someone watching her. She took a closer look at Kento and Cye. Cye was leaning against the front seats, his head between her and Kento, who managed to eat his hamburger while driving. He reminded her of her aunt when she drove, except with a book instead of food. She smiled as Cye was telling Kento to focus on driving. "Kento!" Cye yelled at him, "We don't want to get in a crash before we get home. And I doubt if she wants to be scared on her first time here." "Cye, I'm doing just fine," Kento said, eating his hamburger still, "besides, I'm sure she's fine, right, Lori?" She merely smiled and nodded. "See? At least we're nearly home, and then I can dig into that cake mom sent me." "Can't you think of anything but food?" Cye said angrily. "Yeah, I can actually," Kento said, putting the rest of his hamburger in his mouth. He looked over at Lori. "What do you think of Japan so far, Lori?" "It's beautiful," she replied, looking out her window. "I never see mountains like these. My family lived close to the ocean, before I had to move to the city with my aunt and uncle. I'm really glad that I could come." She then felt that feeling again, someone watching her. She began to look around out the window. She noticed a black blur. Some sort of person in a cape. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a white blur jump on tops of the person. When she tried to find them again, they disappeared. She didn't realize that they asked her another question, until Cye put his hand on her shoulder. "Lori? Are you alright?" Cye asked, looking at her worriedly. "Yeah.I'm fine," she replied, smiling. "Just daydreaming. Did you ask me something?" "Why did you want to come to Japan?" Cye asked. "Oh. well, my mother was Japanese and I wanted to come here to learn more about Japan, since she was born and raised here." She smiled and noticed some smoke in the distance. "Um.guys? Are we heading that way?" she asked, pointing at the smoke. Cye and Kento looked in horror at each other. Kento stepped on the gas and sped toward the house. When they reached the house, Kento opened the car door and ran toward the house. Cye turned to her before leaving. "Lori, stay here until we find out what happened, alright?" She nods and stays in her seat, watching him enter the house. "Kento, do you know where it's coming from?" Cye asked worriedly, remembering Rowen. Kento pointed toward the kitchen and they both crept toward it, gripping their orbs tightly and listening to the movements in there. They pushed the door open and ran in to find a disaster. Everything was dusty, pots and pans scattered everywhere, cupboards open, plates shattered and smoke everywhere. Then they saw it. "ROWEN!?" they both yelled as they saw him. He was standing in front of the oven, holding a hot pad with the oven door open. His face was black and his clothes had what looked like flour on it along with the smoke ashes. His blue hair was pressed back and looked more black than blue. He smiled, sheepishly at them. "Hey, guys." Rowen said, "I was just, um..trying to make something for Lori." "You totally destroyed Mia's kitchen!" Cye yelled as he tried to suppress a laugh and look strict at the blue-haired ronin. It was kind of hard when Kento was laughing out loud and laying on the floor, to calm down his laughter. Cye went over to the oven and pulled out a black thing in a pan that was supposed to be the cake. He sighed and went to help Lori with her luggage. "Hahaha.Rowen.next time.do it to someone else's kitchen," Kento said merrily, as he was standing up. "You better go take a shower before Cye brings her inside and she sees you like that." He added, snickering a bit. "Yeah, yeah, very funny," Rowen grumbled. He walked out and began to go upstairs, until he saw her coming through the front door. He froze and waited for her to laugh and ridicule him, like the other guys did when this happened. "Oh my. are you alright?" was all she said as she approached him, looking worried. "Uh.yeah, I'm fine," he said embarrassedly. He saw her holding out her hand to him, and looked at it in confusion. "I'm Lori Flynn," she said, smiling, "and you are?" "Rowen.Rowen Hashiba" he said, extending his dirty hand and shaking hers, getting it dirty. "Oh.sorry. I was trying to make you something in the kitchen and." "It's alright. At least you're ok," she said. "Are you also a friend of Mia?" "Yeah, and you still have two other roommates to meet." He smacked his forehead. He wasn't supposed to tell her until the others came and introduced themselves. "Um.did you say roommates?" she asked, looking a bit confused. "I don't understand. I didn't know that I would be sharing a room." Cye brought in her luggage and looked at Rowen. He smiled, reassuring Rowen it was alright. "Come on, Lori," Cye said, "I'll show you to your room. Rowen, you can help with some of her stuff." Rowen nods and they put her stuff in her new room. "Do you want anything, Lori?" Cye asked before leaving. "No thanks," she said, "I'm just going to put my stuff away until Mia gets here." Cye nods and closes the door. He sighed, knowing now he'd have to fix the kitchen before Mia gets home and yells at poor Rowen. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Kento not raiding the fridge for once but actually cleaning up. As he began to help, he wondered what Sage and Ryo would think of her.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. The Crystal Armor Part IV

The Crystal Armor: PartIV  
  
Sage looked at the cars passing by, as he was waiting for Mia and Ryo to pick him up. He was finished with his lesson and wanted to go home. He sighed, sat on the bench behind him and slowly began to meditate. He was just about to start before he sensed someone nearby. He opened his eyes and looked behind him. He found nothing but a dark shadow. "Something's not right." he thought, "I know that there's something or someone out there." He looked down behind the bench. "Mick Shishu.what are you doing?" he said as he looked down at the young man. He watched as he slowly stood up, frowning as he scratched his black, spiked hair and looking down at him with his hazel eyes. "It's not fair if you know I'm here, Sage." Mick replied, folding his fairly muscular arms across his chest. He looked as if he was about to pout. "Well, next time, leave your orb at home." Sage replied, smirking at the young man bearing the silver armor of metal. He seemed to have been chosen by Kayura to help them. "Why aren't you home, anyway?" "No one will be home," Mick said, shrugging, "I thought I could come with you and meet that new Irish chick. She comes today right?" "Yes, and only if Mia agrees then you can come," Sage said wearily. He saw her and Ryo pulling up and picked up his bag. "Mia, Mick wants to know if he can come over and meet Lori." "Sure," Mia said, smiling, "Hop in then. Oh and remember not to flirt with her you guys. She probably doesn't want to have that." They started driving away when Mia realized something. "Ryo?" "Yeah, Mia?" "Did you find a place to keep White Blaze so she wouldn't notice?" "Um.I kind of forgot that." Everyone looked at each other nervously. Mia then pushed down on the gas pedal and sped off towards the house.  
  
Lori sighed as she finished unpacking. She sat on the bed and fell backwards, staring at the ceiling and turning to look out the window above her bed. She felt at peace, staring at the light blue sky with spots of white clouds here and there. But she didn't feel quite right, seeing that thing on the way over. She slowly sat up and pulled out a necklace from her pocket. It wasn't much if anyone looked at it. It was just a shoe-string tied to a pendent of some kind. She looked at it and then put it on. She smiled and stood up, looking to see what needed to be done. She looked at the case she wouldn't let Kento carry. She walked over and opened it up. It was a violin. She had been taking lessons since she was a kid and knew she'd have to keep up on her lessons while in Japan. She ran her hand along the bow, getting the sticky rosin on her hand. She wanted to play it right then but decided it would bother her "roommates", as she found out earlier. She sighed and closed the case. As she stood up, she heard something outside the window. She walked over and gasped as she saw a large white tiger staring at her. Her first instinct was to scream, until she noticed it wasn't doing anything but lying down. She knew that white tigers didn't live in Japan unless they were bred in zoos. She slowly opened the glass door and looked at the large cat. "Um.hello," she said as she walked out, slowly, toward the tiger, "I hope you are friendly and won't tear me up into shreds if I try to pet you." The tiger lifted it's head up and started to purr. She slowly extended her hand and placed it on top of it's head. She smiled as she saw it push it's head up and began to pet it. "I wonder why you're here," she said to it, "Unless you have someone here who you know." As she said that she heard a car coming toward the house and then hearing it screech to a halt. She then heard yells that sounded like white blaze, but she wasn't sure. She only saw the tiger get up, jump to the ground and run around to the front. She shrugged and walked back inside as a knock came from the door. She opened it and looked at Kento, with some chocolate around his mouth. She tried not to giggle but it escaped and she started laughing. "What?" Kento asked, wiping some chocolate from the side of his mouth where she pointed out. "Oh.thanks. Mia's here with the others. Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him down the hall before she could object. She began to wonder if they knew about the tiger.  
  
Ryo jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. He looked around and began calling for White Blaze. He smiled as he saw him running toward him and hugged him as soon as he was near. Mia looked at the house and then at Ryo. "White Blaze better stay outside tonight, Ryo" she said. Ryo nodded and told the tiger to go into the forest. White Blaze looked at him confused, but went anyway. Ryo stood up and wiped the dirt from his jeans and looked at the house, then at the others. "Do you think she saw him, Mia?" Ryo asked. "Maybe, but why would White Blaze do that?" Mia replied. They all started walking toward the house when they heard yelling and shouting. Mia slowly opened the door and revealed Kento on top of Rowen and Cye, who weren't too happy about being crushed by the large ronin. Ryo, Sage and Mick fell to the ground with laughter, tears streaming down their face. Mia could only hide a grin and hold in a giggle. No one seemed to notice Lori standing on the stairs until Kento got off of Cye and Rowen. "What were you thinking, Kento?!" Rowen yelled, "You could've dragged her into this and who knows how much pain she'd be in if that happened?" "Well, if you would've gotten out of the way," Kento retorted, "Then I wouldn't have fallen on you and Cye." "Cool it, you two!" Mia interjected, making both of the brave ronins quiver in fear, as she turned her attention to Lori. "Hello, Lori. I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to meet you at the airport. I hope these boys haven't caused you too much trouble." She turned her angry gaze toward the two again. Lori just laughed. "Not at all," she responded, "They've actually been a lot of help. even if Kento can't seem to keep his face clean." Kento looks at her, mouth open and face beet red. "Are those three also going to stay here?" "How'd." Mia started, but shook her head. "Never mind, and only two of them will be. They are Mick, Ryo and Sage." she said, pointing them out and noticing Sage staring at Lori, eyes wide with shock, color drained from his face. "Sage? You alright?" she asked, worriedly. Sage didn't answer. He didn't even realize anyone was talking to him or even shaking him. His eyes were fixed on one thing. Lori's necklace. The pendent that she had on it.it was an orb.an armor orb.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. The Crystal Armor Part V

The Crystal Armor: Part V  
  
The others looked at Sage just staring at Lori. She began to feel a little uncomfortable being stared at for so long. Cye finally got Sage to look away by turning him around. "SAGE!" Cye yelled at him, "What's wrong with you?! She's not the first girl you've seen. She's lovely, I know but.." Cye looked past Sage's shoulder and saw what he was staring at. Lori indeed had an armor orb. It seemed to be in steel molded to look like a claw. Inside the orb, a slight glow appeared. The colors were a sort of metallic blue, purple and green, shifting every so often. The symbol was love, he supposed since it was still sort of blurry. He quickly looked at her forehead but nothing was there. No glow. No symbol. Not even a glimmer. "Lori," Cye asked, "Where did you get that necklace?" Everyone turned to her and all had the same shocked look as Sage did. She wondered if there was something wrong with wearing necklaces and felt more uncomfortable than before. She began to feel hot and her mouth felt dry. She tried to move her legs and mouth but nothing worked. She rubbed the side of her arm and was about to break down when Cye walked over and set his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright," he said, calmly and reassuringly, "We just want to know where you got that necklace. You don't have to tell us. We won't force you." He waited until she nodded, then he removed his hand from her shoulder. "It's a family heirloom," she meekly replied, still feeling their stares upon her, "My grandmother gave it to me when I was five. She always told me how it had special powers to protect me and that when I was older, it would help me to protect the world from evil. But that's silly." She laughed weakly, "There can be no way someone like me could possibly save the world from evil. I'm just.a girl. I realize that there are female heroines but.I'm not one of them and I never will be." "But.OW!" Kento started before Ryo elbowed his ribs. "Lori, just calm down," Rowen said, "It just looks familiar to us. We didn't mean anything by it. Forgive our rudeness." "Could I be excused?" she asked, not looking at them. Cye looked at her and sadly nodded. He had made a wonderful meal just for her arrival, but knew she probably would stay in her room after this. They all watched as she went upstairs and heard her door shut. Then Ryo spoke. "This can't be good."  
  
"There she is." the cold, raspy voice said, "My master shall be pleased when I bring her back with that orb." It sneered, revealing its rotten, yellow teeth. A fowl, decaying stench escaped its lips. It extended its long, bloody claws, as it looked down from its lofty position in the tree branches to the window, watching the young girl sit on the side of her bed and place her face in her hands. "You won't be safe now, deary," it croaked, "For you shall not escape me again, even with that tiger's help." It pushed up off the tree branch with its powerful hind legs and dove at the window, shattering it and landing in front of the girl, who was now off the bed and against the wall. It could smell her fear and it gave a small chuckle as it rose to its feet, bending over so as not to hit its head on the ceiling. "You are come with me, to see my master, Wizard Youzen." it growled as it slowly advanced toward her.  
  
Lori stood there, frightened to move, opening her mouth to scream again for help but nothing came out. She could feel the pounding of her heart; feel the hot breath flowing from the beast's mouth. Her eyes filled with tears as the stench made her nearly gag and choke on vomit. She didn't know what to do but she didn't want it to hurt the guys downstairs. She felt a warm sensation on her forehead and her chest. She noticed that the small orb on her necklace was glowing brightly and, turning to look into a mirror, noticed the same symbol on her forehead, glowing just as intense. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand grasped the orb and called words she never knew before, but deep inside she did. "ARMOR OF NATURE! DAO INOUNDIA!" She saw snowflakes swirling under her feet, lifting her up and enclosing her in a column of crystal. It exploded, throwing the beast back against the wall. She emerged from the chamber in armor that shimmered blue, green, and purple. There was no helmet but her strawberry-blonde hair and her clear blue eyes were now the same colors as the armor. She pulled out a mace with her slender hand covered with spiked gloves and stared at the beast coldly. Her mind was set on protecting her friends, no matter what happened.  
  
The ronins sat on the chairs and talked about Lori and her armor. Mia was in her study room, looking up for anything on another armor in her grandfather's files. They didn't feel the beast in Lori's room or hear any of the noise. But they did feel her strength grow quickly and knew only one thing. Lori's armor was awakened and she was in danger.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. The Crystal Armor Part VI

The Crystal Armor: Part VI  
  
The guys changed into their armors quickly and ran upstairs. They burst into Lori's room and stood there in awe at her armor. Then they noticed that neither the creature in the corner, nor Lori, moved or even blinked. Their eyes were locked and the beast was snarling. Lori didn't flinch and her now long hair billowed around her. "Who are you and what are you doing in Lori's room?" Ryo yelled at the beast, his twin kantana raised. "None of your business, ronin pest!" the creature hissed, making the others nearly gag and Kento (for once) throw up. Lori didn't move, just stared at it calmly. Then she spoke calmly but the others, recovered from the stench, didn't recognize her voice. "You've come to take me to your master of the dead, have you?" she said, voice unwavering and full of confidence. As the creature nodded, she said, "Then we shall battle somewhere else. I do not want this place destroyed or any of the other armors taken." Then she and the creature vanished in a cloud of black smoke. The others ran at where the creature was and attacked it with their weapons but to no avail..the creature and Lori were gone when the smoke cleared. "She's near the beach." Cye said. "How do you know?" Mick asked, holding up his halberd in both hands. He swung it around onto his shoulder, avoiding the sharp blades of the axe and stabbing the sharp, spear-like end at the window. Kento hit the back of Mick's head. "Cye's connected to the water.," Kento said, "Remember? He can sense her armor since she's near the ocean. So let's go!" They all began to run toward the jeep after changing into their subarmors. Mia looked at them baffled but didn't stop them, knowing something was wrong.  
  
Lori stared coldly at the creature, seeing it in the last full rays of sunlight that turned the ocean a slight orangey-red. It's face was decayed, flesh missing in some areas, one eye missing, nose hanging by a strand of dead skin, and part of it's black skull revealed. The arms were actually tiger forepaws and the hind legs were kangaroo legs. It sneered and rasped, "So you wish to fight me, mortal girl?" "Aye." she replied calmly, "And you shall wish you're master kept you in the ground where you belong." She lifted up her mace and it began to shimmer and glow brightly. She swung it around her head and cried her sure-kill. "PURITY MACE BASH!!" She then slammed the mace on the ground in front of her. At first the glow from the mace disappeared. Then, the creature howled in pain. The rotten flesh on his face began to burn and tear away. The arms and legs ripped off and turned back into full animals. The creature's body and head fell to the ground and turned into black ash. She watched as the wind blew it away and walked over to the reincarnated kangaroo and tiger. "Better send you back where ye belong." She placed her hand on the animals and watched as green and brown smokes enveloped the animals, and vanish. She was about to leave when she sensed the force again. She turned and saw a young man there, clapping his hands and smirking. "Bravo, Nature," he said, "Bravo." He seemed to be around the age of 21, but she thought he might be older. His black cape billowed about him as he pushed back some of his long, black hair behind him, revealing coal- black eyes. She noticed he was holding something like puppet sticks in his hand. He tossed them to the ground. "I'm very impressed," he continued, "No mere mortal would have been able to stand up to my creation like that. Or bring two parts of its body alive again. I underestimated you my dear." "You must be this Youzen that thing told me about," she said. "Yes," he said, bowing at the waist, "That I am. Dark sorcerer actually. I wasn't expecting you to gain your armor so quickly. I hear that they cause nothing but curses." He sneered as he said this. She didn't answer but she clutched her mace tightly in both her hands. She then sensed something else. Six people were coming. She frowned. Not now.not them. she pleaded to herself. Her pleading was useless as she saw Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Mick, Kento, and Cye coming out of the forest near them. "What the." Mick started but was cut off as they noticed Youzen. "Finally, you pathetic ronins arrive," he said, not taking his eyes off of Lori, "I was starting to think I'd have to kill her off myself." "What are you talking about?" Kento yelled, "We'd never help you kill her! She's our friend and we'll help her kick your fat, evil ass back to wherever you came from!" To emphasize his point, Kento calls up his armor and the rest follow his example. As he hears Youzen laughing, his anger grows and rushes at him with his staff. "NO! STOP, KENTO!" Lori yelled. She ran and placed herself in front of Kento, holding him back. She saw as Youzen picked up the puppeteer sticks that he was smirking and he was nodding as Kento inched forward, in spite of her effort. "Let go!" Kento yelled as he pushed Lori away and charged full speed at Youzen. Youzen didn't move but lifted the sticks and smirked as called his attack. "HARDROCK! PUPPET CONTROL!" Sticky strings shot out from his sticks and headed straight for Kento, locking onto his elbows, knees, hands, feet, and even his head. Then they disappeared from sight. Kento froze in his spot and his arms dropped down to his side. He didn't know what was going on but as hard as he might, he could not lift his arms or move his legs. He glared as Youzen laughed and raised the puppet sticks in his hands. "Now," Youzen said menacingly, "Attack the one bearing the armor of nature!" Kento and the others couldn't believe it. Kento turned and lunged at Lori with his staff. She dodged it and hit the sand hard. She didn't know how to help Kento if Youzen was going to be using him against them. She spit out some of the sand from her mouth as Kento lunged at her again. He was stopped by Ryo and Mick and they were able to throw Kento back. "Kento, stop this!" Mick yelled at him. He and Ryo didn't notice Youzen behind them until they felt their arms go limp and they couldn't move. "Shit," Ryo muttered. He knew that the others couldn't protect her if they were being controlled. Did Lori know that before?  
  
Rowen looked at the scene with puzzlement. How could Youzen control the armors with that kind of a weapon? The only thing he could think of to avoid the attack was to keep as far away from Youzen as possible. But how would they stop the others from killing Lori, the newest ronin in only a few short hours?  
  
To Be Continued. 


	7. The Crystal Armor Part VII

The Crystal Armor: Part VII  
  
Rowen couldn't understand how Youzen could control them and their armors. As he, Sage and Cye warded off Kento, Mick, and Ryo's attacks on Lori, something caught his eye. On the end of the sticks in Youzen's hand, were three miniature figures of Hardrock, Wildfire, and Metal armors. He suddenly had an idea and pulled his bow, aiming it at Youzen. Just then, he couldn't move or release the arrow. Instead, he turned and aimed it at Lori. She saw this and whispering an apology, she gave him an uppercut, making sure not to have the spikes on her gauntlet hit him. She watched as he flew back and looked at Sage and Cye worriedly. She was the one Youzen was after and he seemed to know she wouldn't kill her friends. But how could Sage and Cye help her when he could control them at any minute?  
  
"Any ideas on what to do, Sage?" Cye yelled, dodging Mick's halberd spear-like end. He was now facing his best friend and Mick to keep them from attacking the new ronin. "If I did, I'd have done it by now," Sage yelled back, slicing one of Rowen's arrows. "All I can think of is that they're under a spell, or enchantment. Those sticks must be controlling them." As he thought this, he jumped high into the air and aimed his no-daichi blade at Youzen. He suddenly felt heavy and fell to the ground. He tried to at least kneel but he couldn't move his body. He could only watch as Youzen came over him and added another miniature puppet to his collection. He tried not to get up but he watched in horror as he did and looked at the last remaining ronin between him and his orders.  
  
Cye didn't know what to do. He and Lori were surrounded by his friends being controlled to kill Lori. He didn't know how long he would last as he blocked Ryo's attack but got a full hit by Kento's attack. He had to draw Youzen's attention from Lori. Kento lunged at him and pinned him to the wall with Sage holding his blade to Cye's throat. Cye could see Kento's face straining, trying to get control of his body again. "Man." Kento muttered, "This really bites. I'm holding my best friend down and allowing that scum behind us to kill off a girl who just got here." "Cye," Sage grunted as he seemed to try to pull his sword off of his friend's neck, "Can you see what's happening behind us?" "No." Cye groaned, feeling the blade pressing a little harder against his throat, "Hope Lori can get out of this." he muttered.  
  
Lori saw things weren't looking too good. She had three guys with stronger weapons attacking her at once and the only guy not controlled pinned against a cliff wall with a sword at his throat. She couldn't hold out. She was pretty beat up. "Enough," Youzen said as he walked over and kneeled next to her battered body and pulled one of Rowen's arrows out of her armor. He smirked as he heard her scream in pain. "You have something that belongs to me." he said, lifting her up by her neck, "So you can give it up now.or I'll let you're new FRIENDS watch as they murder you and then hand it to me." "I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled as best as she could, her vision getting blurry. She could hardly breathe. "Your armor, my dear." he said, throwing her at the cliff wall. He sneered as she hit it, hearing her bones break and her screaming in pain, seeing blood falling from her mouth onto the sand. "You're not getting this armor," she whispered hoarsely, struggling to stand up, "And if you need to have these guys to destroy me, then you are just weak. That's extremely pathetic." She watched as he threw the miniature ronin puppets onto the sand and the five ronins fell to the ground, almost lifelessly. He sneered as he pulled out his masamune, a double-bladed katana. As she finally managed to stand, supported by the cliff wall behind her, he advanced slowly towards her, sword raised, ready to slice off her head. Suddenly, a large burst of energy hit Youzen on his right side, causing him to yell in pain. Lori watched as he slowly disappeared from her sight. She tried to keep her eyes open a little longer but it was no use. She was too beat up to hold out. The last thing she saw was Cye holding his trident up and running over to her as she blacked out and hit the sand.  
  
Cye ran over and knelt next to Lori's unconscious body. He checked her breathing and pulse. After he checked to make sure she was still alive, he walked over to where the puppets were and pulled the dagger from his back. He then sliced the strings from the dolls and watched as his friends stand up, moaning and complaining, mainly Kento. "Ack." Kento muttered, "Sage, next time, fall backwards instead of on top of me and Cye with your sword." "Trust me, Kento," Sage moaned, "If I could've, I would've. And that's all I'm going to say about that." "Is she ok?" Ryo yelled, stumbling a bit as he approached Lori with Cye kneeling over her. "Yeah," Cye said, "Just bruised and exhausted. Maybe some broken bones, but her armor should take care of that. We better get back to Mia's place." As he said this, he picked her up in his arms. Just then, her armor disappears and she returns to wearing her normal clothes. They didn't waste anytime in getting to Mia's but Sage glanced back once in a while, wondering if Youzen was still out there.  
  
Mia was starting to worry. It was almost an hour since she saw the guys leaving the house in their subarmors. She sat down and looked at White Blaze. "Do you think they are alright?" she asked it. White Blaze only nodded. She was about to turn on the TV when she saw the guys come in through the door, Cye holding Lori who was limp in his arms. "Oh god!" Mia gasped, "Is she alright?" "Yeah.she's fine Mia," Cye said, laying her down on the couch, "Seems someone's after her armor. I managed to hurt him so he shouldn't come back to bother us too soon." He quickly changed into his normal clothes and the others followed, Ryo and Mick sitting on either side of White Blaze, and Kento, Sage, and Rowen sitting on the other couch. Cye sat on the floor next to Lori.  
  
Lori groaned and opened her eyes. She saw a ceiling fan moving around above her. She wondered if she was still dreaming as she sat up and watched all the guys crowding around her, asking if she was alright. Her head began to pound. Luckily, Mia broke them up. "Give her some room, guys!" Mia yelled, pulling each of the boys away and setting them on the floor or couch, wherever she tossed them. She may be scrawny but when she sets her mind to something, don't get in her way. "Are you feeling better, Lori?" Mia asked. "Yeah." Lori replied, "Just a headache." Then she looked at the six ronins and finally said what she wanted to say since she realized that they knew about her armor. "Why is my armor so important that this Youzen freak would want to take it from me?" They all looked at each other but finally Ryo stepped forward and told her everything about their own armors, about fighting Talpa and the evil Dynasty, and about protecting the world. The others joined in sometimes and when they were all finished, they waited in silence until Lori said something. She had her head down, hair covering all features in her face. Finally, she lifted her head up and they were all shocked that she was smiling. She stood up and looked at each of them. "I hope school isn't going to be like this. First day and I finally call my armor. Who knows what will happen on the first day of school?" she said. The guys couldn't help but smile along with her. Kento went over and gave her a pat on the back. "Hope you're still hungry," Cye said, "Because I don't think Kento, Rowen, and Mick got to it all yet." The three accused looked at him with mock shock. "How can you say that, Cye?" Kento asked, slinking over towards the kitchen. Cye, Sage and Ryo managed to hold the three bottomless pits back for Lori and Mia to at least get some of the food. Well, Lori thought to herself, At least I know things won't be dull around here.  
  
The End. 


End file.
